The Other Cullen
by Cuban Pirate Princess
Summary: Ewdward Cullen has a biological sister that he thought would never come home, but when she does what will happen.
1. The Other Cullen

Chapter 1: The Other Cullen

It's another cloudy day in Forks Washington and I'm spending the day with the Cullen's all except Esmee and Rosalie, who stayed at home. When Carlisle's phone rang I'm guessing it must have been Esmee.

"Who was it?" asked Edward, Carlisle must have been thinking about something else.

"It was Esmee" he replied

"What did she want?" there must have been something that Carlisle wasn't telling them.

"She's back" whispered Alice everyone turned to look at her everyone except Carlisle.

"Victoria's back?" I asked as a thousand things went through my mind.

I turned to Edward and watched his face as realization washed over it "Alex"

"Alex whose Alex?" I asked confused

"Alexandria Carlisle Mason Cullen"

"She's a Cullen?" I asked "wait a Mason Cullen"

"Yup she's Edwards's sister." Said Emmett from the front seat.

"You have a sister and never told me, a biological sister and never said a word." I said as I turned to face Edward once again.

"Boy have I missed her." Said Emmett

"Its complicated we never thought she would come back"

"What do you mean?"

"she's '16' and has never been to college and wanted the experience so Carlisle told the school, the last school we were at before forks, how smart she was so they gave her an exam and she scored high so she passed high school and went off to college but a few months ago Carlisle received a phone call asking him if Alex was ok and he said she was fine so they told him that she hadn't shown up to any of her classes in a month and they had to drop her form the school. Carlisle was pretty upset but we haven't seen her since she left."

"Unless you count that one time Carlisle had to live with her" Emmett said while laughing.

"Oh yea" laughed Edward

"What was that about?" I asked

Emmett turned around to tell the story "well she starts college right and well they begin to notice that she doesn't eat since she technically under age and knowing that Carlisle's a doctor they phoned him and informed him about what they thought. They asked that he go down and check on her. So Carlisle ended up moving in with her and would make her eat lunch. None of us let her live that one down."

"So will I get to meet her" I asked

"Of course you will" said Edward "just don't take anything she says personally and don't let her convince you of anything."

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Once inside the house Esmee came out to talk to Carlisle.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked as he put his car keys down.

"Upstairs, but threes something you should know." Esmee replied while looking at the floor.

"What is it?"

"Now promise you won't be upset"

"What is it?" asked Edward and Emmett at the same time.

"She's not a vegetarian any more."

The room was quiet except for Edward going crazy I thought Carlisle would be the one to lose it but he was seemed pretty calm about it on the outside anyways.

I turned to Emmett and asked him why Carlisle wasn't so upset

"Oh trust me he is, he just never expected his baby to be a human blood sucker"

"What do you mean his baby?"

"Oh right Edward hasn't told you anything. Well when Edward was sick with Spanish influenza Alex spent all her time with him after her parents passed away and well she never got sick which surprised Carlisle. Anyways after turning Edward into a vampire he adopted Alex who was only about 5 or 6 at the time"

"There's that much of an age difference between the two of them?"

"Yup, any ways he raised like his own, to this day she still calls him 'dad' enrolled her in school taught her right from wrong. Unfortunately when she was 15 she became sick with the influenza turns out her body had just been fighting it off all that time and now her body was losing, Carlisle did as much as he could to cure her but it was to advanced he waited as long as he could before turning her into a vampire he didn't want he to be so young but at 16 there wasn't much he could do. He had to change her then or it would be too late. She did mature a lot she just acts immature most of the time, like we said before she looks 16 and no one takes a 16 year-old serious. Oh and remember not to take anything personaly. She might not like you very much in the beging but later on she might just warm up to you."

"I wont she like me?"

"your dating her brother, but don't let it bother you she didn't like Esmee to much or at all for that matter when Carlisle first started seeing her."

"really why Esmee so sweat and nice to everyone?"

"she didn't like the fact that Esmee was dating Carlisle and began to think that she was going to lose Carlisle like she lost her parents, she's always feared that losing Carlisle or Edward and once she warms up to you she'll fear losing you too.

Alex POV

I could hear Edward downstairs yelling and ranting about me not being a vegetarian anymore. I thought he of all people would have understood after all he did just about the same thing. I began to panic somewhat I didn't think I would need to explain myself to him of all people. It was hard enough to see Esmee's expression and now I had to face everyone.

Bella POV

I heard someone walking down the stairs and looked towards them to see a think 16 year old girl who had blond hair like Carlisle and long it stopped at the middle of her back and surprisingly she had almost hazel colored eyes. Her eyes were almond shaped and her lips were small and a mix between red and a peachy rose color.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex POV

As I walked down the stairs I saw a girl I had never seen before looking at me all of a sudden I had the erg to bite her she smelled so good from a distance I could only imagine what she might smell like as I got closer. But I knew I couldn't bite her that if I did my head would probably be ripped off.

"well well well if it isn't the soul sucking vampire come down for a visit want to suck some souls from forks." Said Edward

" you of all people have no right to be calling me a soul sucking vampire because if I'm not mistaken I do believe you would be considered one to" I said straining my voice so that it wouldn't crack my own brother was calling me a soul sucker him of all people.

"That's enough" said Carlisle

Carlisle walked up to me I wasn't sure what he was going to do yell at me for leaving or yell because I had sucked human blood. He stood in front of me and didn't move until I looked up at his eyes and that's when he held his arms up. My instant reaction was to hug him.

"I'm sorry ok I'm really sorry you have no idea how sorry I am" I cried yup that's right I cried I was what you could call a special vampire because of reasons really the first is because unlike other vampires I have two gifts that's right two, the first one, I have human feeling no one knows why not even Carlisle he's tried to figure it out but he gave up some time ago. And the second I can hear what people are saying from a distance.

"Its ok" he soothed "the important thing is that your home now to stay"

I tensed at the last thing he said "I'm um I uh I don't know if I am going to stay" I regretted that instantly I should have waited a little while before telling him. He grabbed me by the upper arms and pushed me back slightly.

"what do you mean you don't think you're going to stay" he asked and Edward was immediately right behind me.

"what's that smell' he asked just then I had realized that I hadn't showered after being with Jacob and his friends. But I instantly blocked my thoughts so Edward wouldn't find out. He came closer and walked around so that he was in between Carlisle and I. he tillted his head to the left slightly and moved in on my neck.

"its you, you smell like a dog" he said disgusted

"it must have been while on my way over here I kind of ran into a few werewolves. Nothing happened though."

He just nodded not fully believing me.

"So why wont you be staying?" asked the young girl

"Who are you?" I asked politly

"I'm Bella."

"She's and Edward are together." My eyes went wide

"Youre not a vampire are you?"

"No." Said Edward

"You do know you can stay no one's upset." Said Carlisle

"I don't know."

"Come on." Said Emmett "We could spend time together like we used to."

"Looks like I don't have any other option, so I uh take I have to start school."

"When you're a vegetarian again."

I turned to Edward "Listen I don't know what your problem is but unlike you I can control myself." Somehow I could feel my eye begin to turn black Edward noticed and stood in front if Bella. "Relax she's not my blood type anyways." I turned to leave when Edward told Emmett to go with me. "Why?"

"Just in case."

"Just in case? Just in case what, I decide to go and bite someone?"

"Exactly."

"Emmett you can stay I wanna go alone."

"Emmett go."

"Stay!"

"GO!!"

"STAY!!"

"Carlisle do I go or stay" Emmett asked

"Go"

"Ha" laughed Edward

"What." I practically yelled "Why?"

"you know why. You have two options, one you can take Emmett or two I can go with you."

"Fine lets go Emmett" I answered stomping out the door.

Once we reached the hunting grounds I wasn't thirsty anymore. "what the matter" Emmett asked

"nothing, I'm just not thirsty any more."

"well we're already here you might as well hunt."

He was right I might as well hunt but I just didn't feel like it. I sat on a near by rock. All I could think about was the werewolf the one I think I'm falling in love with how could I go see him if I couldn't go anywhere alone its difficult to sneek out with Edward reading my mind and Alice seeing my future.

"Hey Emmet do you think that if I hunt with you here I could walk around town without you, its no that I don't want to be with you its just that I need some time to think?"

"Sure I don't see why not."


	3. Walking around

I was walking around town it's amazing how after so many years this town hasn't changed everything was the same, shops stores, school all in the exact same place. Walking around ran into Billy how unfortunate for me, but the expression on his face looked as if he hadn't seen me. Walking behind him was Jacob, even though my heart couldn't beat I felt as if it was and I could imagine my face blushing. I began to walk in a different direction I didn't want to risk Billy recognizing me. I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Jacob."

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

"Really where?"

"Um…with my family in the forest."

"Wait the only family that lives there are the Cullen's."

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Alexandria Masen Cullen." His eyes went wide but there was not much he could do about it.

"So I'm in love with a vampire."

"Guess so."

"I take it you'll be starting school soon."

"yea pretty soon."

"So then I'll see you soon?"

"I hope so; I should get goin before they start to worry."

"Just a quick question, you're not related to any of them are you?"

"Actually I am, Edward is my biological brother."

"Oh no."

"Oh no? what do you mean oh no?"

"Edward doesn't like me as it is."

"Why?"

"Have you met Bella?" I nodded "well her and I kind of had a thing and he's hated me ever since."

"Well he doesn't have to like you I do, so problem solved." I said being a little flirty at this point.

"Let me know how that works out."

"Ha ha well then I guess I'll see you later." I leaned in and his warm soft lips met my cold lips. Then we went our separate ways.

I arrived back home with everyone waiting for me in the living room. "Where have you been?" Asked Edward suspiciously. " Nowhere, just walking around." No one seemed to buy it not even Carlisle and he usually did Esmee seemed like she was the only just might believe me, but there has always been something about her that makes me wonder. She has been with Carlisle for some time now but I've never really liked her too much. I don't know why.

"Why?" I asked since no one seemed to believe me. Of everyone Carlisle seemed the most upset Esmee was the first to speak up.

"Alice lost your future when Emmett got home."

"So you guys were following me?"

"Alex watch it." Said Carlisle.

"Alex we just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"No what you wanted was to make sure I'd didn't attack anyone."

"Alex." He said once more I could tell that he was losing patience especially because I was yelling at Esmee.

"Just do me a favor you stay out of my head, you stop trying to calm me down and you stop trying to figure out what I'm doing and where I am" I yelled, I turned to run up the stairs but was stopped when I ran into Carlisle and dragged to the kitchen.


	4. Quick bonding

Carlisle didn't say anything he just gave me the look that he used to give me when I was younger and had to apologize to someone and I knew that look well with a long exaggerated sigh I got up and walked back into the living room. They were all sitting on the couch and I signaled Esmee to come over and I apologized to her, she accepted and I was half way up the stairs when Carlisle called my name I turned around and walked to the end of the staircase with an innocent look on my face but I knew it would do no good, before he could say anything I spoke "I'm not apologizing to them that I men and if I have to say more I will." With that I left and walked back to my room at human speed to find Emmett sitting on my bed... he was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." He furrowed his eyebrows "Ok maybe I'm not."

"Well we could talk about it if you want."

"Not really there's not much you can do about it."

"Does it have to do with Edward?"

"Some of it does. I'm just so frustrated and he of all people has no right to say what he did and you don't see Carlisle making him apologize to me."

"Don't worry no on eels is mad, we all forgive you Edward just doesn't know what to say, and you have to start being nicer to Esmee."

"I know I know I will I promise."

"Uh huh that's what you said last time and the time before that."

"I will eventually" he stood up and walked toward the window.

"Come on" "what?" I asked "come on."

"Where?" I didn't know what he was up to.

"Let's just go out, spend some time together that is unless you would rather stay here with everyone else."

"No come on."

"That's what I thought."

I walked to the door "Do you think that walking through the front door is such a good idea. "Maybe not." So we went out through the window. We landed on the floor and I followed him into the forest. He stopped and turned o me "jump on."

"What?"

"Jump on my back."

"Why?"

"Come on it's a surprise." once I did he told me to close my eyes so I did, we took off at vampire speed when we came to a stop I opened my eyes and jumped off of his back. I looked around in amazement, we were at the carnival. I hadn't been to the carnival since I was human and he knew that.

"Well what do you want to do fist?"

"Eat cotton candy." He raised his eyebrow at me "You know you can't eat that." He was right, because I am a half vampire I can't eat every type of human food just some, which sucks because I can only eat the healthy food any candy or anything with too much sugar makes me sick. I'm a half vampire because Edward was against me becoming a vampire in the first place so when Carlisle bit me the venom immediately began to change me. Well after a few hours Edward tried to suck the venom out but the process had already begun, considering that he took out a large amount of venom there wasn't enough to fully change me so the venom was only effective to change me half way. So thanks to Edward I can still get sick and break bones but luckily I thanks to my vampire side I can still heal quickly.

"Awww come on Em I'll take all the blame if anything happens."

"Fine let's just hope nothing happens." He pulled out a few bucks from his pocket and handed me a five. I ran over and bought some cotton candy. I ate the entire thing and wanted more but Em said no, I didn't want to argue because he had already bought me some and he was right I couldn't eat anymore or it would make me sick. We went on a few rides but after a while I began to feel sick I don't know if it was the cotton candy and popcorn that I had gotten without Em knowing or the circular motion of the ride but whatever it was, I wasn't feeling well and he could tell. I didn't get a chance to say anything I was lifted and in the blink of an eye I was home.


	5. Feeling Sick

I could usually tolerate food but none of us know why I can't eat candy or popcorn. Everyone seemed to flip out asking what happened and that they knew something would happen to me if they didn't look after me. Emmett put me down and I immediately began to yell "I'm fine nothing hap… hap-" I couldn't finish the sentence I ran to the nearest bathroom and puked everything up. Surprisingly Esmee was the one by my side. She rubbed my back soothingly. I was finally able to stand and walk back to the living room; I lay on the couch dad was by my side with his hand on my head. "Well you're not warm."

"I'm not sick I'm fine."

"And that's why you were puking huh?" said Edward

"She's fine." Said Emmett "I took her to the carnival and-" Carlisle cut him off.

"And you had the cotton candy didn't you?" No one seemed surprise that I would do something that I wasn't supposed to "and the popcorn." I added while looking down he sighed "Well then you should be better be tomorrow just in time for school. Until then go upstairs and go to bed." so I did no sense in arguing at least not tonight anyways

"Carlisle are you sure it's a good idea to let her go back to school?" Said Edward

"She'll be fine, just keep an eye on her but don't make it obvious alright?" Everyone agreed even Edward and he thought he should go talk with her.

I was lying in bed I should be sleeping but I just couldn't stop thing about what a mess everything turned out to be, how Edwards being the biggest jerk out of everyone.

"Surely you don't think I'm the biggest jerk."

"Go away." But he didn't "what do you want?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"you here to apologize?" he raised an eyebrow for a second I thought he was going to do what we always used to do when we were younger and say that he _was_ going to apologize but now he's not; but he didn't.

"Look I am sorry."

"Well I guess I am too." He came to the edge of the bed and wrinkled his nose.

"Geez you stink."

"I don't know what it could be."

To avoid thinking about Jacob I thought about mom and what we had done only to remember that no one knew where I was. The strange thing is that Edward didn't seem upset or surprised at all.

"So that's where you went?" he said with a smile on his face. I didn't say anything just nodded "how is she?"

"She's good she says hi, said she might be in forks soon."

"Really does Carlisle know that?"

"No."

"Do you plan on telling him that his ex-wife has planned to drop by some time? What about Esmee, wait did she say when she was coming?"

"Nope just said she might, she misses you Eddie."

"So do me."

Jennie is Carlisle's first wife and who I consider my mom. They split up when I was about 12 or 13. I always thought it was my fault I mean they had been together for over 100 years then I come along and they split, but they always assured me that it wasn't. I stayed with my dad because mom though I would be better behaved with dad. About a year later he met Esmee.

"I take it you won't be telling him"

"Not anytime soon anyway." He gave me a hug and a kiss and I fell asleep.

**AN: next chapter will be much longer and hopefully more interesting.**

:


	6. Firts Day of School

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, because one of my reviews said to post a chapter asap meaning today here it is hope you enjoy I'm working on the next chapter right now. So please review.**

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm and to Emmett banging on the door telling me to get up. I put the pillow over my head and was trying to fall back to sleep. "GO AWAY!" someone must have unlocked the door because everyone was in my room telling me to get up. That's when I felt the pillow come off my head and hit me a few times. "Hey alright already I'm up take it easy." Emmett was just laughing at me.

I got up and went to take a shower to rid of the wolf smell. Then I went down stairs and saw Rosalie and Esmee cooking. "What's with the food?" "You still need to eat" dad said from behind me. I wasn't in the mood to eat especially after last night but everyone seemed in such a good mood that I didn't want to ruin it so I ate it anyways. "Ok everyone ready for school?" dad asked while I was eating bacon and eggs. We all nodded. "good." He walked over to me and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box I felt so excited I was hoping it was a car I really wanted it to be a car, but would dad trust me enough to buy me a car. He handed the box over and I opened it to find contacts.

"Really dad contacts?"

Edward just laughed "she thought it was a car hahaha."

"Your eyes are still red sweetheart wouldn't want anyone becoming suspicious."

"So how am I supposed to get to school?"

"In your new car" Edward laughed so I threw my contacts at him.

"With Edward or Emmett take your pick, now I don't want any phone calls from the school ok." He looked at me I was already short tempered but now that I had just quit drinking human blood which is like my drug I had an even shorter temper.

"I promise will try not to get into trouble."

"Uh huh? Something tells me I should have someone on standby at the hospital."

"I guess I'll ride with Eddie" I said with a smile

"Let's go then ace." He called me that because I always wore this necklace of the ace of spades. We walked to his Volvo and I got in on the passenger side. It was a pretty quiet drive quieter than I thought it would be/ we arrived at the school and he walked me to the office, he explained to the receptionist that I was his sister and that I was a new student. I sat in a chair and waited for Edward to give me my schedule. While I was waiting this girl came out of the principal's office, she had blond hair and was chewing her gum obnoxiously as she came closer I could smell her blood it smelled like alcohol she walked right up to me with a smirk on her face

"Are you waiting to see the principle?"

"Actually I'm waiting for my brother."

"You new?"

"Yea."

"I'm Ashley; since you're new I'll consider making you my friend."

"Wow what a great honor it would be to be your friend." I said with a load of sarcasm. "You know what else would be a great honor if I was to break that fake nose of yours." At first I didn't understand why she just turned around and ran away but then I realized that my eyes were red and I had forgotten to pick up my contacts when I had thrown them at Edward. I turned around to find Edward right behind me. "Don't do that you scared me."

"Here you forgot these, quick put them on your eyes are getting redder and redder." he handed me the box that Carlisle had given me. I pulled out a mirror from my bag and gave it to Edward to hold up for me while I put them on. After I had them on he handed me my schedule along with my mirror and a photo copy of his so that I could compare. I compared the two we had almost all the same classes and the same lunch.

We went to our first class which was history, then biology, algebra then Spanish and finally lunch. The others were still buying their lunch so I sat ant any table only to find out that I was sitting at Ashley's table.

"So you changed your mind huh want to be friends?"

"Not really I'm just sitting here."

"Well move."

"Whose gonna make me?"

"I am."

"Oh really?" just as I said that she grabbed me by the hair and tried to pull me out of the seat. My instant reaction was to knee her in the stomach which worked momentarily until she regained some of her strength and she punched me in the nose, I heard a crack and thought it was her hand that had been broken until I felt the pain and realized it was my nose, she had broken my nose which was strange because I didn't think she was strong enough to break it. Now I was pissed I hit her right in the jaw and heard it pop. By this time a group of students had gathered and two teachers were trying to pull us apart but weren't succeeding. That's when I felt Emmett wrap his arms around my waist and with one thrust pulled us apart.


End file.
